


[Podfic] But I Was Looking At His Hand

by thelizards



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, jonmartin is of the early s4 sad pining variety, melanie is also there for like three paragraphs, we talk about our feelings in these archives now jonathan sims!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelizards/pseuds/thelizards
Summary: Daisy opens the door, then stands in it, crosses her arms and says, “Ah. You’re moping.”Jon continues to stare in the vague direction of the floor. “That’s very comforting, thank you.”“What, you want a heart to heart?”Jon barks a laugh at that, bitter, surprising himself (or surprising Daisy, maybe) with the force of it. Daisy makes a ‘yeah, fair’ face, then hovers in the door for a moment longer before coming over and sitting down next to Jon.





	[Podfic] But I Was Looking At His Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but i was looking at his hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669199) by [notquiteaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184375217@N03/48712935403/in/dateposted-public/)

[Google drive download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VnVZQEBtSnoUAdS9couhapo5UlcpNb7q/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Because the rest of the building I'm currently staying in echoes very badly, I recorded this in a closet full of blankets. Unfortunately, the closet had other acoustic issues that I didn't notice until I started editing. 
> 
> If you hear some weird static behind whats being said: thats why
> 
> A big thank you to notquiteaghost for giving tag permission for this to be recorded. If you liked it, go leave a comment on the original fic.


End file.
